Cut Off
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: After the death of his brother Sasuke closes himself off from everyone. In a futile attempt to get his son to open up once again along with a chance to continue his business traveling Fugaku places Sasuke into Northridge Academy; a strict boarding school.
1. Cut Off

Cut Off

By: Silverwolf

_Sasuke sits in his room. The transfer to Northridge Academy had happened as his father stated it would. All the teen understood about it was that his father was not going to stop his business travels. At eight Sasuke's mother had died in a car accident. Now Sasuke was sixteen and living away from home after shutting his father out of his life. Sasuke hadn't spoke since his older brother's funeral. _

_ Fugaku had packed all of Sasuke's room and sent it to Northridge with hopes that the well balanced programs of the boarding school could __**break the walls Sasuke had built shutting his father out**__. From what the older Uchiha had learned Northridge Academy kept a strict set of rules along with a very __**elite**__ curriculum. The place would be perfect for Sasuke to find support during the loss of his brother since the teen refused to open up to his father. _

_ So far Sasuke hadn't stated a word towards anyone among Northridge Academy. Though the teen had a full schedule with activities Sasuke did not appear excited during those actitivities. He currently kept the time between activities and classes with words printed across paper; __novels__._ _The academy felt that Fugaku didn't help Sasuke socialize by providing him with more novels every month._

Sasuke sits leaning back against a stack of pillows. His eyes were indeed upon the pages of a book. The room's door was open. Several students had gathered to notice the transfer student. Sasuke still had not spoke to any of them. A few choose step into the room only to receive a glare from the young Uchiha.

A blonde female smiles lightly, "come on invite us in. I promise we'll be nice." Onyx eyes return to the pages of the book. Another student steps into Sasuke's room. The burnette begins to run his hand along the spines of the rows of book in the shelves. "You've read all these?" Sasuke doesn't reply.

Ino looks at Neji, "dos it mater if he has read them all... the staff here says he's selectively mute. What does that mean?" Neji smirks as he feels a pair of eyes glaring at him. The burnette grins, "even without words Ino he's expressed his opinion. He'd rather be left alone."

Ino makes a face, "and I would rather my father not send me to a school with such rules. He did so..." Ino steps into Sasuke's room, "that's proof that people don't always get what they want." She begins to wander about the room moving things as she wishes. Sasuke rises from the bed. He places his things back into the order he preferred. She then takes Ino by the wrist. The raven male removes the blonde from his room by his hold on her wrist. He then looks at Neji. The burnette chooses to leave instead of start a fight. Something told him he should know more about the raven teen that chose to be _locked inside himself_ before he started a fight with Sasuke.

Neji looks at Ino, "did he say anything?" She shakes her head. "No, just took my by the wrist and led my out. The room belongs to the school any freaking way. What's the big deal?" Neji makes a slight face, "well it contains his possessions. I know you don't like people bothering your possesssions. Did you ever think he didn't want someone bothering his?" Ino shrugs lightly, "he could say that instead of pulling me along like a child."

The burnette sighs low, "if you'd just left his stuff alone he probably would've done nothing but glare." Ino shivers a bit, "well when he does that I'm still unconfortable." Neji sighs, "it's not a friendly gesture. He doesn't wish to do friendly. It seems he doesn't wish to even sit near a social circle much less be a part of one."

"How can he just go to class then sit and read all freaking day?" Nei shrugs to Ino's question. He wasn't sure of the answer; though he was certain the staff of Northridge Academy had given the teen some kind of activities to try and get him to particpate in a social circle. Sasuke still resisted their efforts.

When a foreign liguage teacher spoke to Sasuke after hearing he could speak, read, and write a number of languages the teen simply stared at the teacher. Though when that same teacher presisted Sasuke did eventually write in the language spoken to him to answer questions. The teen still had not passed a verbal test because of his refusal to speak. It was then that Northridge Academy declared Sasuke _selectively mute_.

When Fugaku heard the academy state such a thing he was enraged. Upon his monthly visit with Sasuke he spoke to the teen and left a stack of books. Sasuke hadn't responds to him verbally, but the teen had reguarded his father a bit nonverbally. Fugaku left without still understanding his own son. After that Northridge Academy made the declaration that Sasuke could no longer be _boarded _alone.

**_A/N: I've been working on piecing this together for a week now. I still don't think it's any good, but I figured I'd give it a try. I'll keep it going if someone wishes._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Mixed Pack Howl

Mixed Pack Howl

By: Silverwolf

Neji sits with Sasuke s his partner for study. The Uchiha was silently staring at the pages before him with a completed homework assignments in front of him. Sasuke had to be the only student sitting in the Study Hall that had read his textbooks cover to cover with completed assignments and outlines. Neji looks at the clock.

Every student in Northridge Academy was partnered with another student once a week to receive help with possible _lacking _subjects. The problem Neji had was the only thing the raven teen at the other side of the table was lacking was _sociability. _The burnette heard that the academy was searching for a roommate for Sasuke. So far all Sasuke had received was _rotating _roommates and extracurricular activities. The only permanent activity Northridge staff kept was martial arts because of Sasuke's history.

Sasuke still did not show signs of wanting to socialize. He also didn't appear interested in the activities picked by the academy. The raven teen was only _sinking farther into himself_. Sasuke spent the last student celebration with a textbook. The Uchiha completed every assignment in the book, but had not spoke to anyone.

One of the teachers supervising the thirty-two students of the study hall did notice Sasuke's attention was currently watching a gathering outside. "Find out what club is outside. Changing his activites again won't harm anything." The teacher did watch someone shake their head.

Kiba looks towards the outside. He grins when he realizes it's just his sister volunteering her time while working with the sanctuary animals of Northridge Academy. Northridge Academy sat in the middle of a large animal sanctuary. Kiba's sister Hana was the full time veterinarian for the animals; she also gave a few lecture sessions on each animal.

With Study Hall over Sasuke gathers his books in silence. The teen is swift to disappear out of the building to school campus. The Dean of Students gives someone an assignment to follow the raven teen.

Sasuke takes a seat along the ground with a book. While the Uchiha's eyes were on the printed pages something circles to teen. Sasuke turns his attention towards the movement. Hana raises her arm. A hawk perches along her arm with a call. Sasuke stares at the bird.

A smile greets Sasuke as he's noticed by Hana. The Uchiha doesn't give a greeting as he stares at the hawk. Hana lowers herself down with the raptor still perched. As she places Sasuke's hand against the bird's feathers she secures the bird so if won't fly away.

Sasuke moves away when he hears someone telling Hana that Sasuke shouldn't be so close to the hawk. The raven teen rises from where he's sitting only to begin a walk back towards the student dormitories.

Hana looks at the male. "Is he the one that won't release his grief?" There's a nod from another member of Northridge. Hana makes a face, "talk his parents into filling out the forms. I bet I can break through to him. He was interested in what he saw."

Orochimaru laughs, "the child has no interest. He doesn't care if the world ends this very moment." Hana looks at the older male, "if I had to look at you in biology I wouldn't care either." Hana hears Kakashi snicker. Hana looks back at the other male. "Seriously, talk his parents into signing the papers allowing him to actually be with the animals. If anything he'll have the chance to learn to f_ly again _just like this hawk."

Kakashi nods lightly. Hana steps away to take the bird back inside. The students that were a part of her lecture were now starting to clear away. The older Inuzuka places the hawk inside an enclosure. She smirks as she notices raven hair from just around the corner. She smiles as she finds Sasuke once again sitting with a novel.

"You must read a lot. You want to see something. Course it has to be a secret until I have actual written permission." Sasuke blinks and places the book inside his pack. Hana smirks and steps with the Uchiha following. She shows Sasuke the animals living in the academy's stables. "One of the activities offered by Northridge Academy is horseback riding. But there's more than horses to be found here." She takes Sasuke through a stable to a large fence. Sasuke watches as a pack of canines makes their way towards the fence. Hana places her hand against Sasuke's own and holds his palm to the fence. The Uchiha feels the animals' breath against his palm. "There's four coyotes, a pair of wolves, and a dingo in here."

Hana waves as a long haired blonde steps into view. Hana places her finger to her lips as the blone approaches Hana. Perched along the male's arm is a large owl. Hana places Sasuke's fingers to the owl's feathers lightly. "Hana, does he have permission?" She shakes her head.

"No, but Deidara he needs something." The blonde looks at Sasuke, "you're Fugaku's kid." Deidara shakes his head lightly, "for you I can't state which is worse. The father that started the cycle of perfection or the academy that continues to enforce it. No wonder you chose not to speak. I wouldn't either if I was left alone suddenly." Sasuke hears the howl of one of the wolves. Hana steps away taking the owl with her. Deidara watches Sasuke wrap his hands around the fence. The pack of canines howl. The blonde grins as he becomes witness to the first sound from Sasuke. The raven teen raises his head slightly and gives a _mournful howl_ towards the animals. Deidara grins as the pack answers the teen. Sasuke closes his eyes and wipes a few tears as he returns the cry of the pack.

**_A/N: Sasuke's first sound isn't towards a person at all. Will Northridge Academy seek the permission needed? Will permanent activities be decided for Sasuke? Also I'm taking votes for Sasuke's roommate... and to know someone's opinion would be nice. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. New Roommates, Rules, and a Feline

New Roommates, Rules, and a Feline

By: Silverwolf

_Everything in a room had a place. If left out of place then it would be confiscated. Each student had a set of utensils, a mug, and cup that they had to take with them to the dinning hall. They were responsible to keep them clean. If someone lost their utensils or any other supplies provided by Northridge Academy their parents would be billed when they received a replacement. Everything provided to the students was purchased during tuition to Northridge Academy. Any pet kept by a student that was not tended to properly would also be confiscated by Northridge Academy. During the time a member of the staff cared from that pet there was a fine of two hindered and fifty dollars a day until the animal was back in the care of the student. _

_ Electronics were not allowed in class. Any student that brought electronics to class lost that item to confiscation. All confiscated items were held for a period of time until they were returned to the student. Northridge Academy provided every student with bottled drinking water. Signs posted along the walls warned students not to drink the tap water. Any form of entertainment such as games, music, or movies would be confiscated if they could be heard outside of a student's room. _

_ Each student was provided with three sets of sheets, four pillows, a pair of blankets, four uniforms, two packs of pens and pencils, five packs of paper, a box of notebooks, and their textbooks. All supplies were paid for by and belonged to the student upon the payment of their tuition. Though extra supplies could be purchased from the campus stores along with entertainment items or snacks. All snacks purchased by a student were to be stored in the metal cabinets of the dorm rooms. Anything not in those cabinets would be confiscated. Students were not allowed to wear jewelry, __**street clothing**__, coats, hooded shirts or hats in classes. If a class was cold to a student they could wear the issued __**uniform jacket**__. Students were allowed a refrigerator and a microwave in their rooms. Each student had a set laundry day and a provided hamper to place their used clothing. Also meals were a school wide affair._

_ When not in class the students were allowed to wear street clothing as long as it did not violate the dress code of Northridge Academy. Clothing could not be revealing, torn, or clinging. Inspection of a student's room and clothing took place monthly. With a __**cleanliness inspection**__ once a week. If a student's room was not clean enough that student was punished by not only the confiscation of any items not put away but also detention; along with the possibility of chores along campus. _

_ Students needed written permission to be allowed to handle any of the animals of Northridge Academy. And then they could only handle an animal with the permission and supervision of a sanctuary staff member. Most of which were college students that volunteered their time in order to have a place to stay. If the extra paperwork was supplied and agreed to by the guardians of a student it was possible to become a caregiver to a sanctuary animal. Though to do such a student had to absolutely perfect grades in every classes and no violations for six months. _

_ Students could be placed in either single or double rooms. Double rooms had the furnishings to place four students while single rooms only provided furnishings for a pair. Though it was possible to purchase a room to a lone student unless it was a __**recommendation**__ that a student not be __**boarded**__ alone._

Sasuke tosses the rules of Northridge Academy across the room. He wasn't especially interested in the rules even though he had read them. His room was kept to his liking which apparently fell into the _standards _of Northridge Academy. He sits along his bed reading another book sent by his father. The last time Sasuke had seen his father the visit was short with the older male more interested in the paperwork provided to him by Northridge Academy than his _only _son. Sasuke didn't state a word as his father signed every bit of the paperwork after reading it; including allowing Sasuke to possibly be a caregiver to a sanctuary orphan.

The teen responded to his father by placing his head against his shoulder as he signed the papers. Fugaku gave half a smirk when he felt Sasuke lean against him. The teen had been left several stacks of books this time and Fugaku also placed a carrier on the table. Sasuke recognized the black cat inside as his brother's only companion. Fugaku left the supplies and food for the animal in several bags. "I thought about it over and over again. But I know you'll have a tantrum if I_ rehome_ her. Sasuke, I trust you to care for her in your brother's _absence. _Both Uta and you miss him._" _

Sasuke had not protested his father's _request. _He'd only wrote across a slip of paper asking for the cat's leash. Fugaku's response to the question was briefly placing his forehead against his son's own before stating it was in the bags.

Sasuke narrows his eyes as someone from the staff opens his door. "I chose to give the introduction of your roommates. I do hope you do not terrorize them." Sasuke glances up from the book briefly to notice a pair of blondes being shoved through his door with boxes. One had spiky blonde hair while the other was a platinum blonde with violet eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Suigetsu Hozuki. Try to be social towards them." Sasuke's eyes return to is book as the staff shoves a pair of large carts into Sasuke's room. "Unpack your things. You have half a hour. Then someone will retrieve the carts." The pair nod. Naruto cautiously creeps around the room to one of the beds. Suigetsu grins widely and shoves the cart with his stuff upon it into the other boy. "I'm taking that bed. Better find another." Naruto sighs silently and looks towards the tp of the loft bed pulling his stuff behind him.. Suigetsu narrows his eyes, "that's also my bed." Sasuke rises from where he's sitting.

The raven teen steps across the room to Suigetsu. He shoves the platinum blonde's stuff slightly and then shoves the platinum blonde upon a bed. As Suigetsu tries to appear tough Sasuke glares at the other teen. The platinum blonde ends up with the fourth bed in the back corner with the golden blonde he'd been intimidating taking the loft bed he'd first claimed.

Sasuke doesn't state a word as Naruto thanks the teen with a wide grin. A midnight feline appears from under the bed. Suigetsu hisses at the animal until the raven teen that'd thrown him to the corner bed throws the bag Suigetsu carried into the room at him. With Naruto unpacking with rambling away Sasuke lifts the feline from the floor and steps back towards his bed.

**_A/N: I chose to place some of the rules for the school in this chapter. I decided Sasuke would gain two roommates instead of one. He now has permission to help with the sanctuary animals. Also he's 'adopted' his brother's cat. Will these events be for the better or worse for Sasuke?_**


	4. Break Down

Break Down

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits in front of a laptop. The teen stares at the screen without acknowledging his new roommates. Naruto curiously stares at the screen from around Sasuke's shoulder. The blonde just doesn't understand a bit of the video when he realizes it isn't anything he's seen before. The blonde keeps his attention on the screen until he realizes it is a family video. Naruto realizes that the sound to the video doesn't have sound. He watches his roommate close his eyes slightly the video shows an older raven male waves his hand as if dismissing someone.

Naruto blinks as he realizes the other male looks a lot like Sasuke. "Is that your brother?" Sasuke doesn't reply to Naruto's question. Instead the raven teen shuts the video off and then closes the laptop. Sasuke picks up a book as Uta leaps into his lap.

Naruto goes to the door as he hears a knock. The blonde grins like an idiot when he sees Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba on the other side of the door. "Having fun being _Silent and Gloomy's _roommate?" Naruto sighs, "the only person here that talks to me also makes fun of me." Shikamaru pulls Naruto out of the room. "We're borrowing your roommate." Sasuke shrugs while Suigetsu gives a large toothy grin.

Naruto blinks as his friends take him along with them down the hall. Shikamaru starts digging through newpaper articles when they reach a bench. Neji looks at Naruto. "You're roommate lost his older brother less than a month ago. According the articles he decided to rest before an afternoon set of classes one day and never woke up. Apparently his younger brother was the one that discovered he wasn't going to be attending class that afternoon."

Cobalt eyes go wide. "You're telling me the person I seen in a video on a computer is dead?" Neji looks at Naruto, "I wouldn't know because we didn't see a video." The group makes a face as they notice Sasuke stepping down the hall with a bag over his shoulder and the feline on a leash. Naruto tries to greet Sasuke, but is ignored by the teen.

Sasuke lifts Uta from the ground as he leaves the dormitory. The teen makes his way through the stable he'd been showed a couple days ago only to stop in front of the fence holding the pack of canines. The teen looks as the wolves step towards the fence with their ears against their heads. Sasuke wraps his hand around the fence. He feels the animals sniff and lick at it. Sasuke holds Uta along his arm protecting her from the canines' view. The feline flicks her tail a bit.

Sasuke watches the canines in the fence in silence. Raven hair falls in front of onyx eyes as Sasuke lowers his head. The teen remains sits with his hand wrapped around the fencing crying silently. The wolves whimper and whine low one of them nudges Sasuke lightly with its nose. It seems the pack as trying to console the teen.

Sasuke places his forehead against the fence as tears streak his face. One of the canines licks at the teen's face a moment. Sasuke moves away from the fence as he hears footsteps. Hana looks at Sasuke and lowers herself to sitting. She wipes away tears from the teen's face with the pad of her thumb. The raven teen moves away from Hana. Instead of allowing Sasuke to escape Hana pulls the teen back to her. At first Sasuke shoves at Hana trying to get away from her grasp. Eventually with the the whines of the canine pack Sasuke finally _gives in to his grief _with Hana placing an arm around him.

"You're not alone. You shouldn't carry a _torn heart _the way you do. Your grief will only push you to join whoever is already dead. And I doubt they would want that for you. I know it hurts, but you should know whoever you lost is still with you." Sasuke shoves goes to shove Hana away again only to held slightly tighter by her. Hana thinks she hears Sasuke _whisper _a name through the tears but she doesn't understand the teen.

_I  
Played the fool today  
And I  
Can see us vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again  
But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you_

__

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

And I can't ask for things to be still again  
No I can't ask for you  
To offer the world through your eyes  
Longing for home again  
But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

My window through which  
Nothing hides  
And everything sings  
I'm counting the signs  
And cursing the miles in between

But home  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
That I buried in you

I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe

_When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe  
When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe_

**_A/N: The lyrics are Breathe by Greenwheel. I kind of thought the song fit for how things are for Sasuke right now. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading._**


	5. Sign of Healing

Sign of Healing

By: Silverwolf

Fugaku sits waiting to see his son again. This would be the last time before Fugaku left town for the next three months. From what he heard from staff Sasuke still wasn't social towards people, but he was doing well in caring for the sanctuary animals.

Maybe it was time he gave up of hearing Sasuke speak to him. After all if anything his son had to right to hate him. What had he done for Sasuke besides send him off into unfamiliar territory?

Fugaku watches as Sasuke is ushered into the room holding Uta. The feline _growls _as she sets eyes on the older Uchiha. "I wanted to se you before I left for company business. I won't be seeing you for the next three months. I was hoping to have some time learning what school was like for you?"

Sasuke shrugs a moment. He sits Uta along the table as he takes a seat in the chair. Fugaku reaches across the table and ruffles Sasuke's hair. Sasuke blinks a moment and wrinkles his nose. Fugaku tilts his head slightly, "you still aren't going to speak to me then?" The older Uchiha sighs low. "Well Sasuke I can't make you speak to me. I hope one day you realize you'll feel better if you tell someone how you feel."

Sasuke stares at his father while running his hand down Uta's back. The feline purrs loudly. Sasuke tilts his head a moment as he watches his father fold his hands and sit staring. Sasuke decides to place his hand against the table. The teen closes his eyes as he feels his father move strands of hair from his eyes. Fugaku makes a face, "you'll speak to me when you're ready, correct Sasuke?"

The teen places his head along the table. Fugaku takes a pad of paper from his pocket. "How about writing a bit?" Sasuke reaches for the pad without a second thought. Fugaku watches as Sasuke takes a marker from his pocket. The older Uchiha wasn't about to ask where Sasuke had procured the marker from.

Fugaku looks towards the pad as Sasuke flips through previous _conversations_. Fugaku sits waiting to see what his son will write across the paper. At a former meeting the teen asked his father explained what he'd been told by the members of Northridge Academy. Sasuke had responded to it by tapping the paperwork handed his father by the staff. That was when Fugaku's attention changed to signing the papers. The staff told Fugaku that Sasuke showed _high interest _in the animals.

Sasuke scribbles a bit with the marker before actually writing a sentence. "_Why visit me? I killed my brother. Because I was more interested in a stupid movie and was late to wake him up." _Fugaku looks at the words across the page. "Sasuke, Itachi's death isn't your fault. He was sick." Sasuke looks at his father and then places the marker back against paper. "_Then how come no one knew he was sick? You sent me here because it's my fault."_

Fugaku shakes his head, "No Sasuke. You had nothing to do with Itachi's death. Do you even understand what happened to your brother?" Onyx eyes narrow. "_I understand that my brother didn't wake up and that everyone felt I was too much of a child to tell me what happened. I understand that I was sent here after he died. Just tell me the truth I kill him, didn't I?" _

Fugaku shakes his head, "No... you did not. Sasuke, Itachi's death was very sudden, but it has nothing to do with you being a bit late to wake him. It has to do with something none of us knew about. Itachi died because of... well the simple way to tell you is... a blood clot maybe it's way to your brother's brain killing him."

Sasuke looks at his father. Fugaku rises from where the chair and steps towards his son. He places an arm around Sasuke. "You didn't kill your brother. Your not here because of some radicial punishment. You're here because I thought it would help you. I understand you like dealing with the animals and helping the college students caring for them."

Sasuke nods lightly. Fugaku looks at his son. "I wonder what your favorite animal is. I wonder at a lot of things about you. Unfortunately placing you in Northridge Academy has only made me wonder about how much I can't answer about you. All this time I've told them about your studies along with telling them you don't have allergies and when you're last vacination was. But you know something I can't tell them your favorite foods, hobbies, or even your dislikes."

Sasuke makes a face and looks at Fugaku. The older Uchiha watches his son appear to be thinking about something. "Tomato, riceballs with smoked salmon, walking, marital arts, fermented soybeans, and knew all that." Sasuke wrinkles his nose towards the end of his _sentence_. Fugaku blinks a moment. The older Uchiha takes a moment to process the fact that his son spoke to him.

**_A/N: I've decided to end this one here. Even if it's not exactly a 'complete ending'. Maybe there'll be a sequel._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
